


Falling in love

by ShmurrrKillerr



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Akumas, Black Character(s), Blood, F/M, Odd relationship, Romance, Sex, dying, exorcist, one of the few fanfics socalo winter and woman, small idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: Sometimes love appear in the most odd places, and it makes every kind of man realize its importance. After all even Winters Socalo can love.





	Falling in love

It was raining. General Winters Socalo was watching how the rain was hitting the window, a small figure draped over him. A woman, a strange one, one that accepted him in a twisted way.

He has been always fascinated by her eyes. They flashed with indignance and anger, much like lighting on a pitch black night, he loved these kind of nights. Pleasure and desire also took residence with them in her every battle.

He could remember the first time he had met her. She was in the middle of a battle field, covered in blood and wounds, while finders were running around her, hoping to save some of their comrades. It was quite the fight, the fact that she was still standing on her own feet after how she was thrown around by the Akumas was a miracle. He had to admit that. What surprise him more, was when she looked at him. She smiled. Nobody smiled like that to him.

That night he slept with her. All he knew about her was the fact that she was an exorcist. He had found out what her powers were by mistake. When she reached orgasm, some tattoo appeared on her pale skin, some that he could describe as tribal marks and only then Winters Socalo realized that he was fucking the infamous Copy Cat, Alexandra Kelsey. Rumors said that she copied the powers of a Noah.

“General, are you going to stay tonight?” she purred in his ear, after he finished. Her body was like candy, a chocolate one, the one that was laced with poison, but he stayed.

After that, they had some sort of agreement. He was going to her every time he could, every time she could. 

“I am jealous.” Alexandra spoke slowly, while throwing a leg over his waist, making her sit on his crotch.

“I still don’t have the ability to make you stay awake at night.” There weren’t many moments in which she was speaking about her feelings.

“What do you want?” he asked while, grabbing one of her pink nipples.

“I want you to fuck me senseless.” A simple command, a simple wish, something both of the wanted. It was much easier since they had another round earlier that night.   
Socalo was pleased that she wasn’t like the other woman he had. She was something different. She looked death in the eyes and said hi like an old friend, she loved to fight, to be covered in her enemy’s blood.

With a swift move she was thrown on the bed, with her legs parted enough to make her vulnerable.

“As punishment for the fact that you dared to give me an order, you will be tied to the bed.” After her hands were tied above her head, all she got was a mumbled warning, before he entered inside her.

In and out he drove into her, rhythmically and roughly, make her moans reach a pitch only Socalo made her reach.

“You are the best. I love you.” It was everything she said when he was done. She was numb,but that didn’t stop her from pressing more into him. Socalo surprised himself, when he put his arm around her warm body.

He wasn’t prepared to lose her, he nearly did some month before that night.

Once again, she was covered in blood in wounds, but this time she was dying.

Komui told him that the only reason she was alive, because she, indeed, copied the powers of a Noah, and she was able to stop the level four just in time to destroy and to save herself. That was the first time he said that he loved her. 

When she woke up, he was beside her, holding her hand. And she smiled again.


End file.
